Botherly Bonding
by AsilRaven
Summary: After um... 8 years? There are 2 new chapters... a third one coming today and maybe I'll be able to finish the story.
1. Vacation

Nagira looked at Amon carefully, "you lost the bet, let's go!" he whined. Amon rolled his eyes then looked to Robin for help. As she concealed her laughter she waved the two men off for their "bonding". Amon turned to Micheal and got no help he was hacking into a main frame with Doujima and they were not about to help him. Sakaki was probably the least likely to help his case as he had packed the car and was waiting for them to leave. "C'mon Amon-kun you lost the bet," Sakaki challenged. Amon shook his head and got into the driver's seat with a sigh, "fine, but I'm driving." Nagira kissed Robin on the cheek and said his good byes then leaned over to whisper in her ear, "he'll come around and see what he's missing." Surprise Robin stepped back. "Yes," she replied staring down at her hands. Maybe Amon would come around... After the collapse of Factory they had ended up trapped. Thank god no one gave up hope and search and rescue dogs dug them out. Amon had been sure Robin was okay, checking for any broken bones and carrying her out of the rubble with a dislocated shoulder. But after the incident everything went back to normal. Amon continued to treat Robin as his inferior and Robin continued to love him secretly. Robin trusted Nagira, but she wasn't about to embarrass herself and there was always the chance that one day, Amon would hunt her... 


	2. Memories

AN: Please R&R this is a comedy that had to be written. Amon and Micheal are my favorite characters. But I just couldn't ignore the great "brothr factor". Spoilers.  
  
Amon kept running it through his head as he followed Nagira's directions. He barely registered what was being said. He remembered meeting Robin and his first impression of her. That spark that might not just have been from the fire in her eyes, literally, he thought with a half smile.  
Nagira turned just as he saw Amon smile and it obviously wasn't because of what he said.  
"What's so funny?" Nagira asked casually.  
"What?" Amon demanded still lost in thought.  
"Never mind, you're in your own world," Nagira brushed it off.  
Amon continued to think about Robin and how he saved her, he thought about the wounds he'd endured for her and why he couldn't make up his mind. She was a witch. It was his job to hunt witches. He couldn't get past that, but then he'd always come back to it.  
How she had fought him, told him not to leave her that day Solomon's forces came after her. How it seemed so simple. His time away from her after the incident had helped, had told him that the job could not get in the way of the task at hand. Then again he saw her; she never stopped fighting for what she believed, and he could never stop keeping an eye on her.  
I'll protect her at all costs, Nagira's words echoed in his head. How long had it been? Since Nagira said those words.  
He meant them, anything either of then said, they meant. It was possible Nagira was in love with Robin, and very possible. Amon was not about to create a rift on account of that.  
Robin had proved her preference to be with Nagira when they were in Factory, hadn't she?  
I'll go with you as well, she had clearly stated.  
No! We will stay here, why had he insisted on it?  
Amon stopped at the liquor store that Nagira had directed him to. Boys weekend out would prove to be one hell of a weekend. 


	3. The Plan

Amon looked around the room and found two Nagiras,  
"You know what I dun get?" He said his voice slurred by the alcohol.  
"Wut?" Nagira replied falling off the bed he was leaning on. He laughed weakly.  
"What Robiiiin is inta you. I mean...it not that your ugly or nuffin...but your ugly," Amon tried to point a finger at Nagira as he explained, but ended up twisting his arms and falling over he stared up at the ceiling and sighed, "I luff her," he muttered.  
Nagira sobered up real fast after that, hearing his brother say it...well...sort of made him realize what was really going on.  
"But it dun matter no more, she luffs you. And I get nuffin but thaz okay," Amon stood as he continued to ramble, "cause I dun need 'er."  
He tripped over seemingly nothing and passed out on the floor snoring. Nagira stumbled into the bathroom and rubbed his face. He knew it wasn't true, Robin did not care for him, her heart belonged to Amon. What could he do to help them out?  
Nagira put a call to Michael.  
"Not thinking of leaving your weekend early are you?" Michael asked before Nagira could say anything.  
"W-what wait how did you know it was me?" Nagira asked still a bit slurred.  
"Caller ID," Michael said calmly and slowly as if Nagira had a brain problem.  
For the next thirty minutes through slurred words, Michael listened to Nagira's plan. 


	4. The Morning After

Amon woke and tried to stand as soon as he did this he promptly fell over. He heard Nagira's laughter.  
Nagira leaned down and gave Amon a loud kiss on the cheek, "good mornin' sunshine," he said brightly.  
"Go to hell," was Amon's slurred response. Nagira gave him some aspirin and a large glass of water then collapsed on the unmade bed.  
"The room stop spinning yet bro?" Nagira asked with a half smile.  
Amon stood wavered and in his attempt not to fall got tangled in his trench coat and collapsed.  
"Damn I just feel like dying," Amon groaned.  
"Well that would make a lot of people happy," Doujisama said heading into the room with a video camera, Robin followed holding Amon's head in her hands.  
"What did you do to him?" She asked Nagira.  
"Irish Whiskey," was the simple reply.  
  
They're short...deal with it...this is what we call writers block and the fact that I'm in middle of like 10 fanfics right now... if they ever get finished... it will be a miracle maybe when spring break rolls around I'll have time to write my heart out!1 


	5. She mad, dude

Robin looked down at the pathetic mess that was Amon severely hung over. She watched Douji-sama zoom in with the video camera on his pale face.  
"Micheal said that you needed to talk to me."  
Amon squinted at her trying to adjust for the fluorescent lights. When he said nothing Robin wrapped her arms protectively around her midsection and narrowed her eyes at him.  
"Can't remember," Amon admitted and grimaced when he saw Robin's eyes swim with tears.  
"Fine. I don't need you wasting my time." She got as much of a bite into her words as possible and turned on her heel, long black coat swishing silently as she left the room.


	6. In a nut you screwed up

Nagiri helped Amon, fully clothed, into a cold shower. Then he forced strong black coffee on him. It was so thick it was practically tar. After an hour Amon was feeling human again.  
"What the hell happened?" Amon wondered. He took two aspirin and drank a huge glass of cold water. He and Nagiri were still at STN-J where Nagiri had dumped his mostly lifeless body, but people were giving them a wide birth. Robin had gone out hunting alone, even though it was dangerous and Amon was feeling responsible for that.  
"You screwed up buddy, in a nutshell you probably should have remembered that you planned to tell Robin that you loved her."  
"What?" Amon muttered and then roared "WHAT! When did I say that?"  
"Last night."  
"Nagiri." Amon gritted his teeth, he tried desperately to reign in his temper. "I was completely hammered."  
"You know they say that the drink loosens you inhibitions makes you say what's in your heart. Did you really think that Robin meant more to me than in a sibling sort of way?"  
"No." Amon bit the word of quickly. He really meant yes and Nagiri could tell because Amon didn't add an insult. It made his declaration a lot less convincing.  
"Well I think you better take some time to figure it out, because you're only embarrassing yourself." Nagiri turned to leave but thought better of it. "And you're hurting her, which isn't fair."


	7. Snap out of it Amon

Amon called in sick two days in a row. On the third day Nagiri went after him. He pounded on AMon's door for thirty minutes before he decided he had to break it down...for Amon's safety. He could be dead in there after all, drowned in a pile of his own vomit. Plus he was needed on a few cases. In the end Nagiri was unable to break the door down with force so he had to call for back up.  
"He's being absolutely RIDICULOUS." Robin fumed, and creating a fire ball blasted a hole through the door.  
"I'm going to go check in at STN-J," Nagiri said looking uncomfortable and backing away.  
"You wanted to see him, this is what Micheal would say is 'your party'."  
Nagiri gulped and pondered his options for a moment. He took a moment to compose himself and then nodded firmly as if show he was confident when he stepped through the hole and into Amon's bombshell of an apartment.

"Wow you must have put some power behind that one."

"Only what was necessary, this damage appears to be neglect rather than fire," Robin replied calmly.

Nagiri took a closer look at the chaos around him and snarled low in his throat at the mountain of trash. There was food rotting on the coffee table and crumpled up paper balls all over the place.

"Well ah." Nagiri scratched the back of his neck. "I'll clean up in here if you go deal with him."

"Coward," Robin muttered. She entered Amon's bedroom without knocking.

"I thought I told you that it's inconvenient to put out fires." Amon was face down and naked, the sheets on his bed her a tangled mess around his feet and his voice was muffled by the pillow that he had buried it in.

"Yes, I believe you've told me that a number of times in your very condescending way," Robin seethed. Her voice was still low but it held something different than usual, a bite rather than her softness. "Why do you feel that you can't come into work Amon?"

Amon sat up and did no more than blink and her and stutter in an undertone.

"You don't love me, does that mean you can't work with me? Because there is work to be done, Amon."

"O-okay." Amon stumbled out of bed and searched for a clean pair of pants. Robin wasn't even phased by is nakedness.

"You're being absolutely ridiculous. I'll see you at work."

Amon stood frozen one pant leg on staring at her retreating back. "Robin," he said softly, but she didn't hear. She was gone.


End file.
